


Rockin' With The Rhythm Of The Rain

by Eirenei



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-verse:  Sena and Yamato.  The Thunderbolt pair. This is their story -  from getting together to facing the  sunset of their lives. And it all began with one rainy  night....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or characters – I only own one original character, the plot – and I don't own the song, either. So don't sue and don't whine.
> 
> Summary: AU – verse : Every young man had to go through of one particular trial – asking for the hand of his beloved from her father. This was how Yamato had done it...how he stole his very own Cinderella... one Kobayakawa Sena.
> 
> WARNINGS:Sena as a girl, some spoilers and shameless twisting of a timeline into AU-verse. Happy now? Oh, and some coarse language, courtesy of pissed-off Yamato.
> 
> Pairing: Sena/Yamato

 

* * *

_Sittin' on the porch swing  
Listenin' to the light rain  
Beatin' on the tin roof  
Baby, just me and you  
Rockin' with the rhythm of the rain_

He was silent. The party was still going on, music still loud, and people were still dancing and chatting - well, of course, the party was more or less in a full swing.

However, he wasn't in a mood for party. It irked him, the sounds likening themselves to the jaunty song of cats in their mating dance.

He….. He….

He uncharacteristically bit his lip, and his hands tightened in fists. This party was…

He gulped, a bitterness wallowing up from his stomach past his throat, waiting silently, patiently to erupt from his lips.

He shouldn't have allwed them.

He should have been more demanding, he should have stood his ground.

He shouldn't have been so pushy.

Amber eyes watched seamlessy into the rainy night, remembering some other night, cloaked with rain and silence….

He wanted to shout – no, _howl,_ if only to express the injustice that was being done to him.

A particularly loud sound of laughter made him flinch minutely.

He hated it.

He hated his parents.

He hated those boot-licking sycophants that dared to call themselves his friends and –

He hated his fiance.

Especially her.

He gritted his teeth so forcefully his jaw ached.

His fiance was…. Beauitiful. But that was all that was to her.

She didn't share his interests, she was shopping-obsessed junky, and she always nagged to him to change into her obedient, meek little husband.

_Gods,_ how he hated her.

It was a wonder that his parents were blind enough not to see her duplicity, and cheerfully accepting her as a shy, meek  little virgin lady, while Yamato knew she was anything but.

However, he was well and truly cornered. The conniving little bitch had been clever enough to cut all his escape routes, via his parents and society.

Oh, how he _hated_ her.

He was helpless in the face of his parents' wishes, or better, demands. He had been pressed into the engagement, he didn't want to be in and the little tart was smirking saucily at him when they formally confirmed the engagement.

His fingers twitched. This was pure hell.

Closing his eyes, he remembered the kind, gentle orbs of the color of warm chocolate, the petite, slender body against his –

His baby. His precious one. His Sena.

And he _snapped._

Fuck the consequences, he had enough of playing of this farce!

His parents could fend for themselves well enough. And if it cost his name, so be it.

What did his parents do for him, anyway? Since he remembered, he had been cared for by his grandparents especially his grandmother, while his so-called parents were travelling around the world in pursuit of being succesful businessmen.

Even when he had graduated with honors in his school, they didn't came to congratulate him. Most he had received from him, were congratulations, and money. Nothing more.

He had spent the holidays with his grandparents, and later on, with his friends. He only knew his parents by the occasional pictures, and their voices by phone or voice-mail.

As it had been expected from him, he had managed to get into the Notre Dame University. When he had been misteriously expelled from the University, courtesy of Mr. Don, he had received the talk od them being disappointed…. through the phone.

It hurt more than he had imagined it would. He should have been used to being ignored by them, being put into second, or even third place, after the job and business.

When they had finally came back to Japan, it was because he was prominent American Football star, in league of its' own.

They had the _gall_ to call him, and tell him he was engaged, not even asking him for his opinion of his future bride, at that!

He should have said no.

But he didn't, because he had some stupid idea to play obedient little boy and because of that –

He hurt Sena.

His chest hurt with pain, as if he were recipient of thousand _Trident Tackles._

If he could, he would turn back the wheels of time, and kick himself stupid before he would even thought of making his parents pleased with him.

Well, fuck it.

He shrugged his uncomforably tight jacket, and tore off the tie.

''Takeru, dear – What are you _doing!_ '' She screeched.

Ah, his _adorable_ fiance finally found him.

Yamato merely unfastened the buttons on the collar of the white shirt.

''What do you _think_ I am doing, Chinatsu?'' His voice was frosty with dislike.

He turned around, to look at her, and she froze.

Amber eyes were glowing with ice fury, and yet, they were… heated with… Passion? Restraint?

Yamato reminded her of dragon – strong, beautiful, unstoppable.

And just now, this particular dragon was determined to shed the cains, Chinatsu realised with dread.

He was standing tall, clothed only in the white, half unbuttoned shirt, and deep gray slacks with black shoes, his hair messy and amber eyes lit with intense fire.

She gulped.

''I am breaking the engagement.'' Yamato finished, his face daring her to object to his decision.

''D – Do that, and Kuchiki Inc would break all the contracts with –'' She threatened.

''Do you think I _care_?'' He interrupted her drolly, his tone bored. ''For your information, Kuchiki-san, I don't give a _flying fuck_ about the merger.'' He unfastened the buttons on his sleeves.

He eyed the girl coldly.

She was pitiful.

Kuchiki Chinatsu may have had the looks of a model – but she did absolutely nothing for him. She may be pretty – big violet eyes with long black hair, with a figure to die for, clad in skin – tight white evening gown with blue Swarowski crystals made by some or another famous creator –

\- but as far as Yamato was concerned, her personality was rotten.

She watched, helplessly, as he strode from the balcony.

''Why?'' she asked him, her voice choked up. ''Was I not pretty enough? Was I not good enough?''

Yamato paused. She felt a tiny bit of hope welling in her.

Maybe, just maybe….

She gulped.

The golden-eyed dragon turned around. Her hope died slowly, painfully, the longer she looked into those cold, burning ambers.

''No. You didn't have a chance since the beginning.'' Yamato said coldly. ''Imprisoning me with this farce of an engagement under false pretenses, wanting to change me to your likes, as if I were a toy…Besides, I already loved another.''

She was crushed. '' No… she whispered. No, no, no, _NO!_ What does that _bitch_ have that I don't!'' she ended with a screech, succesfully attractinc the people's attention.

Yamato eyed her coldly. '' You have to _ask?_ ''

''Takeru, what's the meaning of this?'' the cold voice boomed out. If this was ordinary situation, Yamato would of tried not to flinch inder his father's imperious voice.

However, this was not an ordinary situation, and Yamato was determined to go through Hell and back if needed be.

''I merely informed Kuchiki-san of breaking our engagement.'' Yamato's voice was icy, making the witnesses gasp and murmur at the out-of-character behavior of Yamato heir.

''Oh dear,'' His mother fluttered about, attempting to console the hysterically crying Kuchiki Heiress. ''Takeru, you will cease your disgraceful bahavior right now!'' She snapped at the unruffled Yamato.

Yamato glared. ''The hell I will. If you two want this contract that much, make one of my cousins marry her!'' He snapped back.

''YAMATO TAKERU!'' His father bellowed, enraged.

It was fascinating, really, Yamato noted with detached sort of amusement. He blinked. ''You will marry this young woman! If you don't…'' He paused. '' I will disown you.''

Yamato paled. '' _You…_ '' He growled out. ''You would really go so far…?'' His hand twitched with effort not to use the _Caesar Charge_ at the dumb adult who thought himself Yamato's father.

His father nodded. ''Yes.'' The words were cold and precise. ''Right here and right now.''

Yamato inhaled sharply.

A tense silence settled itself over the room.

He bowed his head.

''It's decided, then.'' His voice was low.

Chinatsu smiled. Yamato's parents relaxed.

Yamato lifted his head. The look in those amber eyes was lss than reassuring.

''I denounce the name Yamato. Good day, Yamato – san.''

With that, he strode out of the ball room, before anyone could gather about enough withs to stop him.

''G – Guards! Seize him!'' his father snapped, his voice shaky.

Yamato – now Takeru – smiled a feral smile.

The guards hesistated. The Yamato heir was known for his athleticism – but what was relatively unknown was, that Takeru was master of several kinds of martial arts.

And to the top of it all, add the famous _Caesar Charge_ and no guard sane enough wanted to risk their skin for the pompous windbag that was patriarch of Yamato family.

''Hell, _no_ ,'' The braver of the bunch piped up. '' We ain't stoppin' 'im. Ya wanna stop 'im, do it yourself.''

''Takeru!'' His mother called, her voice watery.

Takeru turned around slowly.

''From now on, you are forbidden to enter all of my estates. If I find you tried to enter them, by yourself or your proxy, you can expect my lawyer. Good day, Ma'am.'' He calmly told the woman.

In that moment, one guard was dumb enough to ambush him.

Quck as a snake, Takeru subdued him with _Spider Poison_ , not even looking at the poor bloke. ''I will send papers concerning the denouncement of Yamato family at the earliest convenience.''

Bugged out eyes watched the poor unconscious guard, who had been so casually blocked by Takeru. The thing was, the guard had been towering over Yamato, a real meat tank, and all thought that Yamato would be crushed without premable.

Instead of that…. Takeru pushed him aside as if he were a harmless fly!

The crowd watched the departure of the young man silently.

Takeru ran. In the rain, he ran, away from the loathsoma ex-fiance and overbearing former parents. And he felt …. _Free._

Well, there was still issue with him being nameless, but right now, he had more pressing matters to do.

His lips quirked into a hesistant smile.

* * *

Sena was sleeping. Or trying to sleep.

It didn't work.

Tonight, Yamato would be engaged with the beautiful heiress of the Kuchiki family and –

She stifled a sob.

She was listening to the rain.

_'How appropriate,'_ she thought morosely, fiddling with the cup of hot cocoa. It was raining. The sound soothed her heart and she wished, she could have gone out, to let the raindrops soak her, cooling her skin.

_'What a shame they couldn't heal a broken heart.'_ She smiled bitterly.

She had tried to be angry at him. She had tried to forgot him. She had tried to –

Sena gulped.

Nothing worked.

Even if she wanted to, she couldn't.

She looked at the black teddy bear with the golden tie around his neck, smiling faintly at the good memories the plush toy invoked in her.

Yamato had gifted her with Kuma-chan at their first date, one night in America, when they team had the pillow-fight.

Sena had sneaked out, and coincidentally, met with Yamato, just after his declaration of war to.

Neither of them was sleepy, so they decided to walk around, after Yamato asked her out to date.

It had been an awkward affair, Yamato being clothed in business suit, and Sena still in his boyish clothes – baggy pants, short-sleeved shirt and running shoes, both of them blushing as if there were no tomorrow.

Well, the awkwardness didn't last long, what with them talking, laughing and sightseeing the wonders of the New York at night. When Sena was beginning to get cold, Yamato lent her his jacket, making her blush.

And he had won her a cute plush bear…. Of course, Sena had to explain the presence of stuff toy to the excited Suzuna, with her non-existent masculine pride dropping at the all times low, not that anyone knew about nonexistent bit – except of Hiruma and Yamato.

They had dated, until Sena had accepted Clifford's offer of being the runningback for Notre Dame - and later, they picked it up again, when Sena came back from the States. Nevertheless to say, the expressions of former Team Japan, after finding that Sena was actually a girl, were pretty hilarious.

Sena laughed a small, watery laugh as she remembered the occasion. She had finally won over Hiruma in the Rice Bowl, and before anyone could do anything, she was swept in Yamato's embrace, and was kissed out of her wits.

Poor Monta and Mizumachi almost had a seizure at the revelation that...

a – Yamato _wasn't_ gay,

b – Sena was actually a _girl,_

c – Yamato was apparently _dating_ Sena and

d – somehow, both of them, Yamato and Sena, had mamaged to hide that fact from all of the Team Japan for _five_ years!

Agon fainted. Apparently, it was too much information for the haughty self-proclaimed genius. And Shin looked kinda disappointed. But who would know for sure….And those were just a few of the reactions….

Sena sobered as she remebrered their last night.

She was ashamed to say, when they had parted, she had actually hated him for a moment. But she understood all the same.

Now, if only she would just forget -

She turned around –

And promptly screamed., her cup falling on the floor

''AIEE – _Ulp!_ '' her mouth was quickly covered, that her supposed scream mamaged to get out as a muffled yelp, albeit still a fairly loud one.

_''Shhh!''_ Sena's eyes were huge. Amber eyes stared into her brown orbs. Inhaling shakily, she scented pine and sandalwood, the scent bringing a jolt of awareness within her.

Her hands clawed into the white, unbuttoned shirt, absently registering the wetness of the fabric.

_''Y – You?''_ she half yelped, half hissed at the intruder.

He held her in his embrace, not letting her to move an inch away from him. He was away from her for too long.

And he smiled. ''Hello, Sena-kun.''

Sena gaped at his – his audacity. A rising anger boiled in the depth of his stomach. ''Yamato! What are you – ''

''Not Yamato.'' He interrupted her, smiling at her broadly. '' Just Takeru.''

She blinked. ''What?'' She managed to get out.

She was cute when she was confused, Takeru concluded, smiling at her gently. ''Not Yamato, Sena. '' He repeated. ''I renounced the name.''

''T – Takeru! What's going on?'' She was completely lost now. Takeru sighed.

Not that she wasn't happy to have him here, but…. What was he babbling about, renouncing his name?

''Sena, I love you.'' He said to her earnestly, amber eyes shining with a soft light, making them golden in a weak light of Sena's reading light. ''I couldn't – '' He gulped.

''Couldn't what?'' Sena asked, barely daring to hope.

'' I broke the engagement. '' The eyes, boring into her brown orbs, were serious, almost desperate. ''I was an idiot. I shouldn't have hurt you – ''

Sena's brain swam desperately in the soup of informations that didn't make sense.

Yamato was _free?_ But _why?_ How? _Why?_

She yelped as Yamato – no, Takeru now, picked her up, and moved them both to her bed.

''I couldn't.'' he said plainly. ''Not with anyone who isn't you.'' He watched her blink.

'' _M – Me!''_ She yelped, the words finally registering in her brain. She promptly blushed, much to Takeru's amusement.

He nodded. ''I made a mistake, allowing them to engage me,'' he said softly, his face filled with shame.

Sena's heart went out to him. ''Do – Do you _hate_ me?'' He asked tentatively, barely daring to breathe. Brown eyes looked into his.

''At first, I _did_ hate you,'' She whispered. Takeru's heart jolted with pain. '' You hurt me _so much_ …. ''

He wanted to speak, but he waited. That was her chance to let it out, not his. ''But then,'' her soft voice continued, ''I looked from your point of view. It still hurt, though, but I understood why you did it.''

''And now?'' he asked, his voice tense.

"I love you, Takeru. I never stopped loving you…'' Sena blushed, and tried to hide her face into his shoulder.

Yamato took three seconds to process Sena's words. When he did, his eyes widened, and his heart felt light as a feathers.

''You don't - hate me? You _love_ me?'' He whispered disbelievingly. Sena chuckled a watery chuckle.

''Dummy. I've always loved you.'' She choked out, before she was swept into an elated kiss.

After a lengthy make-up session, they were flushed, out of breath, wet and happy to be together again.

''You are wet, Takeru.'' Sena observed, smiling shyly. She blinked. ''Don't tell me…'' she said slowly ''…that you ran all the way there!'' She ended with a yelp. Takeru nodded.

''And if I did?'' he asked, a devilish smile on his lips.

Brown eyes wide, Sena snapped. '' _You-!_ What if you got a cold? Or pneumonia! Or – _mmph!_ '' Takeru silenced her with a long kiss.

When they separated, Sena glared at him half – heartedly. ''That wasn't fair,'' She pouted, a faint smile hovering on her lips.

''All is fair, in love and war, and you, my dear, are my prize,'' Takeru smirked at her wofishly.

Sena stuck at him her tongue, which prompted another long kiss.

When he let her go, she was flushed, annoyed and amused. ''Don't show it, if you don't intend to use it,'' He leered at her playfully.

Sena choked, and grabbed a pillow. ''Oh, you - !'' She threw a pillow at him, which he intercepted effortlessly, only to be hit with a fluffy towel tne next time.

He inhaled the scents of Sena – jasmine and rain, his favourite combination. ''I'll go make us some chocolate, while you dry yourself off, '' she called to him, before disappearing through the door.

Takeru smiled fondly and proceeded to dry himself off. ''Yes, dear,'' he called after her mock-meekly.

''I heard that!'' Sena retorted back, making him smile.

* * *

They huddled together, under one cover, with big mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. They didn't talk much, just enjoying their presence and listening to the rain.

''You know, I thought that to be the most depressing day in my life..'' Sena mused. ''Hmm?'' Takeru hummed thoughtfully. '' Then it's good it turned out to be alright, ne?''

He felt Sena nod.

''But I still don't understand… You said you renounced your name…'' She turned against him, brown eyes looking into the amber ones.

Takeru sighed. ''My … _father_ … '' He fairly growled out the father word, ''… demanded that if I don't engage her, he would disown me.'' Sena gasped in dismay.

''Oh, Takeru… I'm sorry..'' Takeru shook his head, wet tresses glistening dully in the weak light. '' Don't be. They tried to use me for their own ends, anyway. So they are not my parents, really.'' He inhaled. '' So I denounced the Yamato name.'' Sena was thunderstruck.

She knew that Takeru's relations with his parents weren't exactly ideal, but _this_ \- !

'' But will you be alright with this?'' She asked, concerned. '' The media will – ''

''Che.'' Takeru scoffed. ''It's not like as if I am not adult, anyway. Besides, you are forgetting that I'm well off even without their money. So – ''

'' But you will need a new surname!'' Sena piped up, desperate. '' And with our society, being as strict as it is – '' She gulped.

Takeru was basically, a no-name now. He didn't have any of his parents' connections or influence, thus his standings in the so-called polite society was greatly diminished. Sena was concerned what that could mean for her boyfriend.

Takeru smiled a foxy smile. The same smile that predicted trouble for his opponents, and occasionally, Sena.

''So… You want to help me?'' He asked, barely restraining the mirth in his voice.

''Of course, I do!'' Sena fretted. '' What should I – ''

Takeru smiled. '' So you wouldn't mind your husband having the same surname as you?''

''Of course I wouldn't, why do you ask?'' Sena asked him, a bit cross with the detour from the topic.

Sena's brain screeched to a halt when she fully processed what Takeru had proposed.

She blinked. ''You want to take up _my_ surname? But the only way – ''

Takeru nodded. ''Sena. I love you. Would you do me a honor of becoming my wife?'' He asked, his amber eyes intense.

Sena choked. ''Are you _sure_?'' She managed to yelp out, when she toned down the coughing fit.

She saw Takeru nodding nervously. '' Yeah…'' They stared at each other for a moment.

Sena inhaled. '' Do you realize what a mess it will be, with both of us having the same surnames and the same jersey numbers?''

Yamato blinked, momentarily thrown off of tracks. ''Well, I suppose it will make a heckload of trouble – '' His eyes widened. '' But… well, I wouldn't mind, as long as you don't mind.'' He ended slowly, his eyes half-afraid, half-hopeful.

Sena's lips twitched. Then, she giggled. And then, she laughed a full-out laugh, prompting Takeru along.

''I – I think you were too much around Hiruma-san!'' Sena managed to choke out, her cheeks wet with tears of mirth.

''So that's a yes?'' Takeru managed to get out, smiling a hopeful smile.

''Of course it is,'' Sena responded, snuggling into him. She smiled a mischievous smile. ''I can't wait for the next season, you know.''

And they promptly burst into new bout of laughter.

 

**_/END/_ **


	2. Wherever You Will Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Eyeshield 21, I only own OC characters and the premise of story. I don't own the song, either.
> 
> Warnings: Sena as a girl, some curse words and some implied naughty things. Only implied, though.

 

* * *

_If I could_

_Then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high_

_Or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

(The Calling – _Wherever You Will Go_ )

* * *

It had caused an uproar.

Even their closest friends and confidants were surprised at the turn of events.

All of them thought that Yamato – Takeru now, as he renounced the abhorred surname – would bow his head and accepted the engagement to the beautiful Kuchiki heiress.

So imagine their surprise – no, downright _shock,_ when they found out that not only Takeru renounced his now former family name, but took up the surname of his girlfriend, now fiancee and soon to be bride and wife, Kobayakawa Sena.

Kobayakawa Takeru.

It was _baffling._

The football world was in uproar.

The surname Kobayakawa was synonymous with the nickname of Eyeshield 21, the fastest runner of the era, and now, suddernly, there were _two_ of them!

It was _preposterous!_

It was difficult enough, to announce the name - at first, the announcers swapped then surnames from Yamato to Kobayakawa like crazy, until they finally settled on … you guessed it, Kobayakawa Takeru.

The problem was, when the two of them were playing against each other….

Both of them had the same surname…. And both of them had the same jersey numbers!

It made the announcers and reporters literally _cry_ with frustration.

Because the Japanese society was so polite, it was a social _faux pas_ when calling a person, who you don't know, by their name, when commenting on the game, where two persons were playing, with the same surname, and same jersey numbers…

Add in Takeru's vehement protest against use his old surname, and they were toasted.

The Japanese solved the problem quite easily – with suffixes. Takeru became Kobayakawa – kun, and Sena became Kobayakawa – chan.

The Americans had it tougher. Their reporters were used to calling the players by surname. And then, there appear two players – both outstanding in their own right, but both having the same surname. That they could bear, but _jersey numbers!_

It caused numerous headaches to solve that problem.

In the end, the resolved to nicknames – _Bolt_ and _Thunder._ Sena became _Bolt_ because of her unheard of speed, and Takeru became _Thunder_ – wherever Sena went, he followed her, and because of his _Caesar Charge_ which caused an uproar on the stands, no matter how many times the spectators had seen it – it was still magnificent.

* * *

Sena and Takeru were jogging lightly toward Sena's house, their skin was wet with sweat under their clothes.

It had been four months since the uproar at Takeru's denouncement of Yamato name.

It had been hectic, what with reporters and paparazzi – Sena thanked every day that she had Hiruma on her side – the blonde Hell Commander really delighted in making the unforutnate bastards – err, _victims,_ into his new slaves. Not that he needed them, anyway, but just for the heck of it.

Yamato family had suffered a massive media smackdown – firstly because of Takeru's declination of the arranged marriage – the football fans were horrified that something like that could happen to their idol – and secondly, for Takeru's denouncement of the Yamato's surname.

Couple that with the fame of the newly-dubbed _Thunderbolt_ _pair,_ and Takeru's parents were in really deep trouble.

The business proposal included Takeru's engagement to Kuchiki Heiress simply because Chinatsu was a fan of Takeru, and she saw the proposal as ideal means to become Takeru's wife.

Takeru was famous, handsome and kind, albeit a little too obsessed with football for Kuchiki Chinatsu's tastes. However, Chinatsu mused, when she would be his wife, all of that would change - Takeru would be devoted to her, and _only_ to her.

It seemed that all would go smoothly for the dark – haired beauty. In one evening, she would be engaged to the love of her life, and they would live happily ever after, without that horrible football wedged between them; Takeru would get himself a proper job, like his parents, and she would have bragging rights on possesion of that hunk of a man.

However, nobody anticipated that Yamato – Takeru now, would snap. The Yamato pair was so sure that their son would do as told that Takeru's little rebellion was completely unexpected, and thus, they were unprepared.

So sure they were, that when Takeru had announced he broke the engagement to Chinako, that a simple threat of denouncement would rein their stubborn son back to the right path

But Takeru didn't bend. He renounced the name casually, as if it was something unimportant – something easily replaceable.

The Yamato patriarch had felt a frisson of fear when his wayward offspring looked at him – golden eyes so much as those of his grandfather, Yamato Kaede. Stern, merciless and resolved to see the chosen path to the bitter end.

Yamato Mizuki was a businessman first, heir to the Yamato name second, and the father third. He thought he knew his son - Takeru was obedient, loyal to he family name and excelled in studies and sport. The first disappointment came when Yamato was expelled from the Notre Dame – seemingly for no reason.

Takeru would be more inclined to follow the family steps of becoming bussinessman now, Mizuki mused. He couldn't have a son, eternally obsesses with football now, could he?

Then, the second disappointment. Teikoku lost against those Deimon Devilbats – some third – rated, no-name team, and that was with _Yamato_ leading them!

Unacceptable.

* * *

Mizuki thought that would be the end of Takeru's fooling around with football. Surely that defeat would be crushing enough to… what?

Takeru was, surprisingle enough, _elated_ about the loss. Mizuki was baffled.

And the reason was, the tiny running back with number 21 – ironically enough, from Deimon Devilbats.

Three years later, Takeru was kissing the shrimpy kid, just after his team had lost against the so-called Eyeshield 21.

Mizuki almost had a heart attack. His son was _gay?_

Well…

Surprisingly, the not – so – shrimpy kid proved to be a girl.

Still…

Mizuki had _enough_.

It was time to lead the boy home, and make him useful.

And if that wold throw in his lap the much – coveted contract with Kuchiki Inc., all the better.

His wife agreed.

Takeru didn't agree. Until he was threatened with the loss of the Yamato surname, that's it.

This evening should be Mizuki's celebration – a crown of his achievements as a bussinesman and a father.

But looking into those amber eyes, glinting with gold shards in their depths, he found out he was woefully wrong.

As a last resort, he called the bodyguards to subdue the foolish youth.

Takeru wasn't stopped. In fact, he defeated the strongest guard as if the guard were a _child_ – with an ease borne of experience and strength that belied Mizuki's beliefs.

How could be anyone so _strong?_

Mizuki knew that his son was strong, and was proud of it. But he didn't know _how_ strong was Takeru… until that evning.

Until then, the news about his son's athletic achievements were just baseless stories to him.

But seeing that with his own eyes….

He was _terrified._

Takeru could have crushed him without effort, and he, Mizuki, would be helpless to do anything.

In those golden eyes, he clearly read the message: - _He had gone too far. One wrong step, and it would be upon his own head. –_

In that moment, he knew he had failed.

* * *

Yamato Sanae was a woman of traditional beliefs, mixed with a good dose of a shrewd business sense.

She had left her son behind, to thrive in the business world. But this evening, her eyes had been opened to the cruel reality of losing her child.

 _Her_ child… What a strange word. Takeru was always a sunny child, always obedient and excelling in studies and sports, a prime example what should a heir of Yamato family should be.

She was proud of him. And when the chance showed, to engage the boy to the beautiful Kuchiki Heiress, she couldn't have been more elated.

They were so _cute_ together!

Rich, famous and beautiful.

A perfect pair.

She chose not to notice Takeru's dilslike of his future wife – after all, they would have all the time of the world to get to know each other, after they would marry each other.

And their children would be perfect. A little girl, with golden eyes and long black hair, and a small boy, messy dark hair and blue eyes, and that cheerful smile –

And it all shattered within a second, when Takeru decided to be stubborn, and break the engagement.

Never before, had she seen Takeru so furious and determined. Takeru was, until now, always obedient, always listened to their wishes, just like a good son should.

However, that night, she saw not a child, but a young man, who was pissed and determined to walk his own way, even if he had to throw away his name for that to do.

He stood tall and proud, so like his grandfather it was chilling. And in that moment, something in Yamato Sanae had broken.

She had lost her son.

And she hadn't even know him….

* * *

The happy pair was laughing and talking, their breath coming out in light pants, as they were slowly cooling down from their rigorous exercise.

It was a crisp winter morning, and they were excited to share the day - their time as a couple was limited with their scheldules, and so they learned to treasure each and every second they could be together.

Suddenly, Takeru became serious. Sena blinked. ''Takeru?'' She asked softly, as he stared from the tense form of his boyfriend to the black limousine in front of house of Sena's parents.

''What are _they_ doing there?'' Takeru hissed, incensed. Sena inhaled sharply at her fiance's cold tone. She was so used to see Takeru cheerful that she completely forgot about his serious side. Or better, his more … _hateful_ one.

Since they were dating, they got to know each other very well. Takeru knew about her dislike of loud sounds, and her being a former gopher, and she knew about his dislike of the purple color, his obsession with winning against Mr Don, and his dislike of seafood.

And that was only the tip of the iceberg.

But the most important, Sena knew about Takeru's masks. Takeru seemed to be always cheerful, always kind and benevolent, albeit a little bit stupid with his predictions.

However, Sena was used to Hiruma's mind games, and she knew that Takeru's predictions were just that – a psychological weapon to rattle the opponent into showing it's weak points.

But not many had seen the darker side of Kobayakawa Takeru – the hurt side, the wrathful side… the one which had borne the _Caesar Charge_ , and molded Takeru into such an formidable athlete and opponent.

Even when he was smiling, Takeru was calculating, measuring, waiting for the opportune moment. And when the moment came, he overcame the opponent with the sheer drive and his own abilities, that were honed to perfection.

Like Sena, Takeru had trained to attain the abilities he had now – hours upon hours of training, building his endurance, his body into a perfection.

Kobayakawa Takeru was a wind, that upon the right circumstances, could explode into a whirlwind – or better, typhoon.

The football players who played against the Notre Dame's Eyeshield 21 before he vanished off into the unknown, could attest to that without a single shred of doubt.

The power to go forward, _forward_ , even if only for a single milimeter…. Even if his legs were screaming, his tights breaking under the weight of the players, hanging off of him in a desperate effort to stop that human juggernaut of bones and muscles that seemed to be made from steel.

 _That_ resolve was the scariest – even more than Takeru's power, balance and speed.

Takeru was unstoppable.

* * *

Sena moved, and squeezed Takeru's left hand.

Takeru was scary, but … Sena would be with him. No matter what. Or, better, _who._

Takeru smiled a small smile when he felt a dainty hand in his own, wider one.

Amber eyes looked into the concerned mocha – colored ones, and somehow, he felt it would be all right.

''Tadaima.'' The smooth voice called out into the house, making the occupants aware of the newcomers.

''Takeru, Sena!'' Mihae called, smiling. ''Come to the kitchen, dears. We have guests.''

The adults were sitting around the table, the Yamato spouses prim and proper, and Kobayakawa Shima was relaxed as usual, while Mihae was puttering around with the additional cups and more tea.

The adults heard some shuiffling. ''Coming, Mom!'' A voice of a young girl called out, causing the guests to tense slightly.

Three minutes later, the pair entered the kitchen, with towels around their necks, and Takeru ruffling his hair from the excess moisture.

''Good morming, Dad, Mom, '' Sena greeted, bowing politely, smiling a bit. ''Good morning, dear,'' Mihae smiled at her daughter. ''Had a good run?''

Sena nodded. '' The weather was perfect.'' Takeru added, embracing Sena from behind, and nuzzling her neck, making her giggle.

Takeru didn't give a flying fuck at his parents' scandalised faces. Sena was his fiance, and he would be damned if he allowed them to demean Sena – chan!

''Sena, the guests are Yamato Mizuki and Yamato Sanae, Takeru-kun's parents. Takeru – kun, they have something to tell you…'' Mihae began.

''If that's about coming back, then they are sorely mistaken.'' Takeru interrupted her politely, albeit a little bit frostily.

Yamato Mizuki frowned.

His son was still bull – headed as ever.

He glared into those amber eyes, flecked with gold streaks. '' Son – '' He began. He noticed Takeru tensing, before Sena caught his right hand, caressing it lightly, and then, much to Mizuki's amazement, Takeru relaxed.

''Dear, are you sure you don't want to marry that nice Kuchiki girl?'' Sanae asked, looking at her only child imploringly.

Takeru resisted urge to twitch.

''No. Yamato – san.'' He managed to get out at least semi – politely. He ignored the hurt flinch of the woman he had thought it was his mother. '' We are complerely incompatibile, besides, I am already engaged, with Sena-kun here.''

''Ah… your _engagement_.'' Mizuki said coldly. ''Tell me, why should I allow you to marry the girl? She isn't anything special – ''

'' _You?_ Allow _me?_ '' Takeru barked out a short laugh. ''I recommend you to get checked for the long – term memory, Yamato-san.'' He spoke out coldly.

'' I'll marry her because I love her. And as for your accusation – she _is_ special. Unlike that Kuchiki brat, she knows and likes me for me. I don't want to be some demented version of a perfect husband Chinatsu had thought up for her selfish needs.''

'' But Chinatsu – '' Sanae tried once again.

Takeru scoffed. ''Is a spoiled rich kid. She doesn't even _like_ football!''

''Takeru, I tought you were past your obsession with that sport,'' Mizuki commented disapprovingly.

Takeru choked with disbelief.

''That _obsession,_ sir,'' he ground out, '' Is a great part of my life, it's my hobby and my profession, so _kindly_ stop demeaning it!''

Sanae scoffed.

''You could do much better than – ''

''Than _what?_ '' Sena interrupted. Her mocha – colored eyes hard. ''Takeru is doing what he loves. Not many people has such luck, doing what they really like, as part of their job.''

Sanae gasped, affronted. ''How dare you - !''

 _''NO!''_ Sena cut her off. '' How _dare_ you! All Takeru had ever wanted, was to be happy! He wanted to make you proud, so you two could be happy, and what did you do?''

''Sena!'' Mihae called, disapprovingly.

'' Takeru _deserves_ to be happy.'' Sena continued, disregarding her mother. '' And if playing football brings him happiness, then – then he should pursue it -'' She choked out, her throat tightening.

'' What right do you have, dictating him how he should be happy? It's _his_ happiness, so only _he_ should decide, what makes him happy!'' Sena finished, tears in her eyes.

Takeru eyed her, amazed and humbled.

'' Excuse me,'' Sena said sliently, before slipping out of Takeru's loose embrace and heading out of the kitchen.

All of the occupants watched her departure silently.

Takeru turned around to look at his parents.

''You know what?'' He said, his voice hushed in awe. ''Sena is right. And that's why I love her – because she looks out for me, she comforts me, she makes me laugh and because… she makes me happy. She makes playing football fun – she loves me for all that I am – even if I _am_ football-obsessed maniac,'' he finished, smiling ruefully.

Takeru's parents watched his son, and for the first time in their lives, since Takeru was born, they really saw him.

The boy – no, man in front of them was tall, his body clothed in the loose black running trousers with gray, form-fitting t – shirt which showed off his sculpted upper part of his body. His skin was smooth and with a hint of bronze. Shaggy dark hair and handsome face with a small goofy smile, while those unique amber eyes were warm as he thought of his fiance.

It made Mizuki regret that he had lost such an upstanding young man to the Kobayakawas.

It made Sanae regret that she didn't know her son a little bit better.

Takeru blinked.

''Now, if you excuse me, I have to shower.'' He said, before heading off to the door.

* * *

Sena sniffled as she furiously wiped the tears off her face.

Of all the people - !

She didn't like Takeru's parents, bur even she could see that the were genuinely concerned for their son, renounced name or not.

Now all Takeru had to do, was to reconcile with them and –

She hung her head, letting the warm water beating down her back, as she leaned her forehead on the cool tile, while closing her eyes, as she hugged herself.

So lost in depressing thoughts, she didn't notice a shadow, and then, someone joined her in the shower.

She felt a warm, male body pressing against her back, while strong arms embraced her; left arm around her waist, and right arm across her chest with broad hand resting gently on her hand on her left shoulder.

''Do you know what would make me _really_ happy?'' A smooth, male voice asked her, making her startle out of her thoughts.

Sena blinked.

''Huh?'' She asked dumbly.

He nuzzled her neck, leaving a small, invisible necklace, made from kisses on the smooth skin. She felt him smiling, before she suddenly realised where she was, and who exactly held her –

She yelped, trying to backpedal, only to blush fiercely, as she unknowingly confirmed her captor was indeed a male.

''T – Takeru!'' She struggled further. '' What are you – Let me out _right now!_ ''

She only received a warm chuckle for her efforts.

'' Nope,'' Takeru answered her cheerfully. '' You aren't going anywhere, so…Suck. It. Up.''

Sena seethed.

She was naked, in the shower, with her… _fiance_ shamelessly occupying the same shower and she was undoubtedly red as a lobster from the mortification.

And did she mention, her fiance was _naked?_

 _'Well, what else should he wear, in the shower?_ ' She mused idly.

 _'But still!_ ' The more prude part of her brains whined out.

'' It… isn't really proper,'' she tried.

She shivered as he felt him chuckling.

Takeru embraced her, enjoying the feel of her warm, slick skin against his body.

'' Did you know how often I was dreaming of you in the shower?'' His voice was husky with reminiscing and something… more?

Sena gulped.

It really wasn't fair.

She inhaled and turned around –

\- only for her lips to be caught into a small, wet kiss, which escalated into a full – out snog of her life.

''Didn't you say something about making you _really_ happy?'' She managed to get out, her brains still muzzy from the intense feelings, her arms unconsciously creeping around Takeru's neck, while her fingers absently began to play with the wet strands of Takeru's dark hair..

Takeru chuckled deviously.

And for some reason, Sena shivered with dread and excitement.

Later, when they were lying in Sena's bed, still naked and cuddling into each other, Takeru suddenly hugged her.

''Thank you.'' His voice was solemn.

Sena blinked, confused.

She looked up, into those unusually colored amber eyes, only to find them staring at her with a soft light, golden shards dancing in the expressive orbs.

She gasped, entranced.

Takeru's eyes were so… _Beautiful._ The shard of darkness that was ever-present in the amber depths, had vanished, and those eyes were watching her with so many feelings dancing in them…

''W – What for?'' she asked, entranced.

Takeru smiled. Sena looked so confused, it was almost cute. ''For being there. For playing football. For...'' He gulped.

''Loving me.''

He saw her blushing, as she lowered her eyes shyly. He couldn't help himself – he kissed her nose.

She was too cute for her own good.

And she was _his._

* * *

_The **Thunderbolt** pair is reported to be one of the most famous pairs in the history of sport.. The most unusual was, both of the spouses competed in one of the hardest and bloodiest sports known to man - the American football. _

_They were legends on their own – for their achievements and their relationship likewise._

_Kobayakawa Takeru, formerly known as Yamato Takeru, is known for his **Caesar Charge** , which was described as the expression of ideals of what American football aspires to be. He is known to be all-around player, his abilities second to none; only in the speed was he ever defeated by his wife, and rival, Kobayakawa Sena. At the first World Football Toirnament Pro, he defeated his former rival, Mr. Don. _

_Kobayakawa Sena is known for her speed – based techniques, the most famous is her **Devil 4th Dimension,** and **Devilbat Ghost** , along with the **Multiple Devilbat Ghost** , if mentiond only the most famous ones. Along with her husband, they succesfully deployed **Devil Dragonfly** against America, and the **Triple Blitz** against Russia with Kaitani Riku and Shin Seijuro. She is also rivals and friends with numerous number one players – Shin Seijuro, Kakei Shun, Akaba Hayato, Panther/Patrick Spencer and others. _

_The Kobayakawa spouses were voted for the MVP pair in the history of the American football; both of them were nominated, separately, and together, for the MVP of the Worpld Pro._

_For more informations about the history about Thunderbolt pair, buy the book **Wherever You Will Go,** authors Koutarou Suzuna, Hiruma Mamori and Hiruma Youichi. The price is 45$ each book. Now with added coloured photos and a poster!_

**The end**


	3. Stealing Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU – verse : Every young man had to go through of one particular trial – asking for the hand of his beloved from her father. This was how Yamato had done it...how he stole his very own Cinderella... one Kobayakawa Sena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the song – Stealing Cinderella (by Chuck Wicks) – nor do I won the characters of Eyeshield 21. I only own the story.
> 
> Shout Out: Happy New Year! Gawd, people, how time flies! Well now, I am happy to announce writing will commence again, and I will try to update the stories as soon as I will be able. Expect new chapter of Kitten Trouble out soon /grins/. But back to the present, this is my... yeah, you guessed it, present for New Year to you! Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Shameless AU – verse, the pairing is Yamato/female Sena. The timelines may be a little wonky, but if you wondered just how did Takeru ask for Sena's hand for Shuma (her father,)... then you are in the right place! Enjoy reading!

 

* * *

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand_

He was nervous. And he had every right to be nervous. After all, it wasn't every day that he would propose – and even then, it wasn't every day that he had to get through his love's father to get the proposition through.

Asking for her hand... Takeru swallowed dryly. Even if he had lived with Kobayakawa family for two months, and got on relatively well with Sena's parents – in fact, Mihae adored him, and Shuma talked him like father to son, which Takeru sorely missed, when he had still been a Yamato heir. Those man-to-man talks were, besides his snuggles with Sena, the highlight of his new life.

Right now, he was in the living room, waiting for Shuuma to ask him for the hand of his most precious treasure.

Shuuma's only daughter, Sena.

The small living room made Yamato more nervous than any of the big rooms he had been when he had still lived in the mansion. Logically, Takeru knew it to be a nonsense, that he didn't have to worry about anything – in fact, it was a foregone conclusion that he would have asked for Sena's hand sooner than later, but _still!_

The hour was six in the evening, and the sun was setting down slowly, as if reluctant to go until it saw that little bit of drama that was supposed to unfurl in this particular living room.

* * *

Takeru felt his clothes against his skin acutely – the deep blue and pale gray sweater with smidges of caramel thrown in that Sena had gifted him with for his birthday. Inwardly, he had to smile at her choice of colours. They were his favourite - well, deep blue was his favourite, anyway, but not for the time when he thought Shin would steal her away before he would have any chance to. In those days, deep blue – or any kind of blue – became the colour Takeru absolutely abhorred to see anywhere. Pale gray reminded him of that day they finally got together – it was a cool day with pale gray clouds obscuring the sky. However, they didn't need sun, for they were together. Takeru's heart still warmed at the memories of Sena's bright smile and her shy demeanour as she squeezed his hand timidly as they walked alongside the river. The caramel was, Sena said, for the colour of his eyes. Because she couldn't find any amber wool, she had to satisfy herself with caramel tones, much to her pouting. The sweater was Takeru's' favourite, because Sena made it – it wasn't perfect, by any means, but it was warm and Takeru felt as if he always had a piece of Sena with him every time he had the sweater on.

And right now, he really needed her.

For he would battle the hardest battle of his life, with one of the most terrifying opponents known to men everywhere... Sena's father.

* * *

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

Shuuma was a kind man, and in comparison with his wife, even timid. But he was wise one, too, and with his encouragement, Sena was able to pursue the path of American football, despite her mother's fervent protests on that issue.

Shuuma was a little smaller than average, with already balding head, and however many hair he had, they were scattered in disarray of spikes, just like Sena's locks were. In fact, Sena was very similar to her father – when Takeru saw Suma's older pictures, he was amused to point out that Sena and Shuma could be twins, if Suma was the same age than Sena.

Takeru looked up to Shuuma, because the man was kind and patient, and despite of all appearances, handled his spitfire of a wife quite calmly when she bemoaned the dangers of Sena playing American football. Despite of his abilities, Takeru had to admit Mihae was scary when she wanted to be...and to see Suma to calm his wife with such an ease, it was a humbling sight. Maybe that was what a marriage was about...?

He gulped, as he shuffled around the room he got to know so well in his visits, and lately his stay at the Kobayakawa household.

No Shuuma yet.

Takeru wanted to whimper.

_The suspense was killing him!_

Wiping his sweaty hands against his black trousers, he looked around. His attention was drawn to the shelf with photographs on it.

The shelf was simple, nothing eye-catching, and on it, there stood photographs.

Of Sena.

* * *

Takeru blinked. He smiled a small, fond smile as he looked at the photos a little bit closer.

There was one when she was dancing with her father, clothed in long red gown, and flushed with embarrassment. In her hair, she had small white and pink roses. The photo was a recent one, when she had graduated from Enma University, and they had an after – graduation party. She had been breathtaking that night, Takeru reminisced fondly. All the guys were jealous of him for having her on his arm. Not that she was most beautiful, but there was something in Sena that just made males gravitate towards to her like bees would to honey. The photographer caught her in the act of dancing with her father, and Takeru would bet it was Hiruma. After all, not many photographers had such skills like the bleached devil had.

He was a little bummed that there was no picture of them together, but oh well. However, he promised himself to take many pictures of both of them together in the future.

* * *

_She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella_

There was one, when she was clad in pink, and with a silver tiara on her unruly locks. Takeru chuckled at her wide toothed smile. Sena made for one very ...unique Cinderella, that t was for certain. Instead of the long blonde hair, she still had her spiky hairdo, making her look like a naughty pixie whose experiment with dress just got particularly wrong, not that she cared, if the beaming smile was anything to get by. She was five years old.

And then, there was one when she was riding a blue bike, a comically scared expression on her face, when she was roaring down the hill, younger – looking Mamori chasing after her on her purple bike, smiling. It was a bit comical, and it also explained her aversion to bikes. Well yes, she knew how to ride one, but she would get on one only in direst of situations. She much preferred her two legs to that contraption of death, anyway. She was seven years old, and that was her first bike...

Yamato's favourite was definitely one of her bouncing on the bed, grinning her devilish grin, just waiting to ambush Riku into submission. Apparently, Riku's family preferred Western – styled bedroom, meaning no tatamis, but true, strong beds with springy mattresses, ideal for jumping up and down and of course, pillow fighting. She was nine years old, a tomboy in the making.

The next one, it was of Sena, some ten years old, running through sprinklers, wet as a drowned rat, but with a big grin on her face, the remains of orange popsicle still sticking to her lips. She was clothed in one piece light green swimsuit with small pink and yellow butterflies painted on, and – ironically – a skewered cowboy hat on her head. Where on Earth did she find _that,_ Takeru would like to know... but his hunch was on a certain white – haired boy. She was cute as a button, dancing among the sprinklers and rainbows, though... Sena was ten years old.

Takeru shook his head, amused. His heart was warm with happiness these photos of hers exuded. And yet, when she looked up at him, her mocha – coloured eyes bright with wonder, or twinkling with mischief, he couldn't help but feel like Prince Charming for some reason, even when rationally thinking, Sena was more than capable to take care of herself. Besides, any opponents that thought about harming her in any way, shape or form. Knew that retribution would be swift, in shape of one pissed off Kobayakawa Takeru, the _"Thunder"_ half of the duo.

Takeru had a dubious pleasure of making such players rue the day they thought they could take on the pair, either together or separately. Even worse was, _when_ – not if – _when_ Sena's ... _colleagues_ found out about such accidents. Agon on a warpath was scary... however, Shin was definitely terrifying. However, the players would rather take on the both of them, _combined,_ than go head to head with Takeru. No contest.

Takeru could be scary for all he was worth... but to him, one Kobayakawa Shuuma was the epitome of fearsome.

Because Shuma looked out for her beloved darling, and he would go toe to toe with devil, if need be... and he didn't care a whit about Takeru's athletic achievements. For Shuma, Takeru was just one more boy that was trying to take his beloved little girl from him.

* * *

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman" and he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

"Isn't she something, son?"

Yelping, Takeru jumped up almost half a metre in the air in a fright. "S – Shuuma -san!" He stuttered out, his unique amber eyes still wide with fright.

* * *

Shuma chuckled at Takeru's actions. "Calm down, Takeru, I don't bite... much. Now, as I said... Isn't she something?" He muttered calmly, his dark eyes still twinkling with mirth at Takeru's mortified face. He was older, his face more wrinkled, and to Takeru, he looked like one of those old sages that were all feeble-looking at the first sight, but in truth, they were scarily powerful.

Shuma's hair was peppered with gray strands, and he had his eyeglasses on. He was clothed in dark brown trousers, with a little wrinkled out white button down shirt. He was smaller than Takeru, having to look up at the prospective suitor for his daughter.

He eyed nervous youth calmly. "Um – Y-yes, she's quite a woman." Takeru stuttered out nodding awkwardly at the photos.

Shuma's face became serious, and a little sad. "She is all grown up now," He muttered out. "My little girl..."

* * *

Takeru blinked. "Yeah..." He cautiously agreed, looking at the elder male as if Shuuma would make a shish – kabob out of him if he weren't careful.

However, he saw only tired and sad man, who was also proudly looking the photographs on the shelf.

And then, it clicked.

Takeru jaw almost dropped at the revelation _. 'Of course! '_ He rebuked himself. _'While I am looking at her as a woman... Shuuma-san sees her as a little girl still!'_

He looked at the photos again. And he saw the small memoirs in a new light. "You took those pictures, didn't you?" He asked the elder man, his voice a reverent whisper.

Wordlessly, Shuuma nodded. "It feels as if it happened just yesterday..." He sighed, dark eyes warm.

Taker chuckled. "I'm sure it does. So, what can you tell me about our little Cinderella?"

Shuma blinked at the unexpected question. "I was sure you had a question to ask me, and it wasn't this one," he replied dryly.

The amber – eyed youth nodded. Gulping, he opened his mouth, and then, he closed it with a snap. "I would like to know, anyway." He murmured out. "Besides, she never told me that particular story," he ended sulkily, making Shuma chuckle at his pouting face.

Shuuma watched Takeru, brown eyes warm. Takeru was a little goofy, but he was a dependable man, who loved his little darling with all of his heart. But in that particular moment, he also saw a little boy, who was irrepressibly curious about the unusual Cinderella on the photo.

When Sena had announced that she had a boyfriend - well, it was more like they – both Shuma and Mihae – found out through TV-announcement.

He smiled impishly as he remembered that particular moment.

* * *

**_/Flashback/_ **

It was a late afternoon, and they were sitting in their little kitchen, watching the match on TV. Even if Sena had offered them to get them the tickets, both Kobayakawas declined. Mihae because she declared she didn't have any nerves to be in that horrid crowd, watching her baby being manhandled, and Shuma explaining he would have been late for a match anyway, because of his work hours. Sena was sad, but she understood.

However, let's go back to that particular afternoon.

 _/... A – And Enma University wins with unbelievable display of speed and tactics, courtesy of Kongo Unsui and Kobayakawa Sena! The victory was deserved, what with that particular team being through a ringer by the number of toughest teams around, whit special surprise of _Constriction Babeis!_ Enma had been almost in a pinch here, what with their star running back almost being put out of commission by Rikiya Gaou, however they recovered splendidly –and the finale was worthy of the Super Bowl! / _ The excited voice of announcer nattered across the roar of the crowd. _/No doubt Kobayakawa proved he was worthy of his nickname, the Eyeshield 21, and based on this match, he would have lined offers to play!/_

The television showed the table of results, where the result was written out, before zooming back on the celebrating team.

Sena was given the Rice Bowl award. She was grinning proudly, despite her being dirty and bloody – Hiruma didn't spare any moves on her, making in for an interesting match. Well, more like hair – rising one.

 _/Ooh, look, they are congratulating him!/_ The female announcer said, excited _. /It seems that there is no bad blood over the loss of the match – how truly sportsmanlike from them! Of course, the pillars of both teams had played together in the first World Youth Tournament, so.../_

 _/And here he goes, Eyeshield 22, Yamato Takeru!/_ The male announcer said _. /He was one of the pillars of the game, and he had become even stronger in the course of the tournament! /_

The camera zoomed on a handsome, albeit dirty player with jersey number 22 that advanced to the embarrassed MVP of Enma University.

_/Both of them are worthy rivals to each other! They are shaking their hands right now, what a sportsmen and wonder - **WHAAAT?/**_

The announcer's comment ended in a high – pitched squeak.

Mihae choked on her tea, while Shuma's eyes widened.

Yamato Takeru was _kissing_ Sena!

And not any innocent kiss, but he gave the flustered girl big, juicy _frenchie!_

Shuma blinked. "Ah. Well, at least we know that she has a boyfriend," he muttered out, calmly patting his sputtering wife on her back as to dislodge the tea that got in a wrong pipe somehow.

He returned to his newspaper, resigned to the fact that his little girl would have an _...unusual_ courters for her hand.

' _Well,'_ He mused to himself quietly. _'At least I wouldn't have to worry about things going bump in the night. That Yamato boy seems to be pretty strong.'_

He began reading his newspaper, stoically ignoring the pandemonium that reigned on the field.

**_/End flashback/_ **

* * *

Yamato Takeru was very polite, Shuuma noted, when Sena introduced the smiling player to them, her cheeks still flushed from _THAT_ kiss. They were still in their football jerseys, having to escape their stalkers, teammates and reporters without having time to change their clothes.

Mihae was quite charmed by her daughter's boyfriend, but Shuma had some reservation on the boy. In all truth, no boy was good enough for his little girl, and especially not one that planted her a big one after she won the match – especially after that - because now there flew rumours that Sena was gay, at least half of players was traumatized by that kiss.

That... dread hair, if Shuma remembered correctly, even fainted.

When Yamato broke it off with Sena, Shuuma had half the mind to kill the brat for breaking Sena's heart. He tried to understand, he really did, but as Sena's father, he found Yamato's actions to be inexcusable.

When Yamato came back, with his proverbial tail properly between his legs, Shuuma was the one that told him if he ever, _ever_ broke his daughter's heart again, there would be no force on this planet that would protect Yamato – now Takeru – from Shuuma's wrath.

Mihae only squealed how romantic the entire thing was.

Shuuma sweatdropped at his wife's behaviour.

* * *

Truthfully speaking, Takeru was a son he would have wished for. Yamato-san's loss was his gain. Of course, Takeru was a little too obsessed with football, but the fact he was equally, if not more so, obsessed with Sena, somehow equalled things out.

However, that didn't mean it wasn't hard to give his little girl to the young man to care for.

In his mind, she would always be the little Cinderella with spiky brown hair, because she didn't want to wear the blonde wig, he would always remember the adventures when he first taught her to ride the bike, and how she loved to ambush Riku – kun in the pillow-fights, when the kids were having a sleepover at Kaitani's, much to Mamori's dismay. But more often than not, even Mamori joined the fray. He would remember her how she enjoyed playing with sprinklers, and how adored that terrible cowboy hat – Suma knew that particular hat was still hidden somewhere in her room, despite of Mihae's valiant efforts to get rid of the scruffy thing. The blasted hat even had a s name, and if his memory served him right, it was called Scruffy...

He knew that he would have his little princess only for a short time, but for Sena being lucky so soon...

Being in love so _soon..._

* * *

_Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella riding in and stealing Cinderella_

They laughed as Shuma recalled the story, while having no doubt that Takeru would tease Sena something fierce with the information. Well, Takeru _did_ promise him that he would somehow wheedle Sena into grown-up Cinderella costume sometime in the future.

* * *

_He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too_

They bonded over Sena's misfortunes quite tightly, and Takeru could see the adoration Shuma held for his daughter quite plainly. He was happy that the old man was so protective of his daughter, but at the same time, he was also a little bit sad, because he would have liked to have such caring parents as Sena's were.

And then, there was a comfortable silence.

Shuma broke it first. "Takeru, you wanted to ask me something?" His kind voice prompted the tall man to gulp.

* * *

"Yes, sir," Takeru nearly squeaked out. "Well, I - " Closing his eyes, he sighed. _'Why there wasn't any guide how to do that thing?'_ He bemoaned in his head. However, he opened his eyes, and looked at the calm man in front of him. "I understand that Sena is your greatest treasure." He began slowly. "However, I love Sena, and I would be honoured if you would let me to take her as my wife."

There. He said it. And really, it wasn't so hard. Although he wondered just why he had wasted almost five hours on trying to write out – and then remember - elaborated speeches he was sure they were a part of some kind of a torture device for men that wished to steal daughters from their overprotective fathers.

* * *

Shuuma watched the man in front of him. Takeru was clearly nervous, but at the same time determined to get his permission. Those unique amber – flecked eyes looked at him imploringly, and yet, Shuuma could see the resolve in them.

He sighed and clapped Takeru on the shoulder, startling him. Amber eyes widened with half fear and half hope.

"I trust you will take care of her as she deserves." With those short words, Shuma ambled to the door, and called for Sena.

* * *

Takeru's mouth were stretched in the widest happy grin imaginable, as he watched Sena almost bowl over her father when she embraced him gratefully.

Sena... Was _his._

And yet, his grin softened, as he watched a man and his daughter embrace, the trust and love between them almost palpable to his eye.

And he could see Sena, like a little girl she had been, trusting her Daddy to take care of her.

Now, that little Cinderella would be his.

He wouldn't be teaching her how to ride a bike, but he could definitely ride a bike with her.

Pillow fights... he was sure there would be many of them, especially when they would get their own children.

And they would have fun with sprinklers... and popsicles. However, he would always tease Sena about that cute swimsuit with butterflies. It was fun making her blush, anyway.

And he looked forward to see her dancing with Shuma, when they would finally marry.

However, he had learned a valuable lesson today. Why the pre – prepared speeches didn't work, and why fathers were overprotective over their daughters.

And really, he couldn't blame Shuma for torturing him for wanting Sena. True, he had been an idiot, because he had broken her heart, and really, he would have done the same to protect Sena.

But now, Sena was his Cinderella. Ironically, the nickname suited her. She had risen from the ashes of unimportant players and shone on the sky as of the best players of American Football.

She looked at him, teary – eyed, and Takeru smiled at her, widening her arms. "Will you come, little Cinderella?" He asked softly, almost afraid of her answer.

Gulping, she nodded, and left her father's embrace.

Takeru would always remember that day.

How she walked to him, step by step, as is she couldn't believe he was real.

How she was clothed in faded blue jeans trousers and comfortable lilac jumper that was a little too big for her frame.

He would remember her scent, lilacs and jasmine, mixed in with wind and hints of grass.

He would remember the shape of her body, the warmth of her skin and the softness of her spiky hair.

Contentedly, he sighed. "My Cinderella." He murmured into her hair, making her choke out a watery laughter at his nickname for her.

Over her head, two pairs of eyes men in a mute understanding.

Shuuma nodded at his would-be son in law silently, smiling a content smile, before he quietly walked out of the living room and closed the door, leaving the young pair to themselves.

* * *

_She was Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

Many years later, Takeru would do the same, leaving Ayame in the hands of her fiancé, one Kakei Aoshi.

Smiling a nostalgic smile, he would lean back in embrace of his wife for fifty years, inhaling her scent of jasmine and lilacs, with that ever present dash of grass and wind.

"I really can't blame Shuma," He would mutter lightly.

His wife would giggle lightly, her brown eyes still sparkling, like on the day she became his fiancé. Although her hair greyed a little, and she had a couple of wrinkles on her face, Sena was still the same – his beautiful, little Cinderella.

"And why is that?" She would have asked teasingly, as he would turn around and embrace her, amber eyes shining fondly at her.

"You were his little Cinderella." Takeru would mutter to her, making her swat him playfully on his chest.

"And I just stole you from him... Successfully, might I add," He finished cheekily, making her laugh at his mischievousness.

She would shake her head at him, exasperated. "Men," She would mutter fondly.

She would kiss him lovingly on his chapped lips. "You are still my Prince Charming," She would mutter softly, making him hug her a little bit tighter.

" Always, my Princess," He would respond, a small, melancholic smile on his face.

"Always."

And they would watch the sunset, together

* * *

**_/The End/Owari/_ **


End file.
